Fushigi Yuugi Wiki:Poll
Vote for next month's featured article Note:Please do not vote an article because he or she is your favorite. Please consider the impact and style of the article. Before voting, look over the rules below. This page is based on democracy, so please have fun voting. It is for the greater good. Rules 1. Consider the style, content, and organization of the article. 2. No duplicates. 3.An article that has been featured cannot be repeated again in any time. 4.If you have any complaints, send a message to , she's in charge of the articles. 5. You must have a userpage telling about yourself to vote. March '11 *'Nuriko' — No one's voting....the transition period for the crossdresser is over, too. February '11 *'Uruki' — I know it's Valentine's this month and the cold cat-type Uruki doesn't deserve it, but as the story progressed, what became of him and Takiko? :# Dc — Count me in. I can't think of any other, by the way... January '11 *'Korin' — Hey, it's Xion777! It's gonna be a new year. I vote Korin. *'Shigi' — Shigi is a very nice and unique antagonist. He deserves the spot. *'Shu Tendo' — I'm not really gone temporarily. Hey, looks like we have a lot of ideas and they aren't getting along well. I vote Tendo! #Well, the Suzaku King deserves the spot. And the project is long overdue! I have to vote or things will get fishy! December '10 *'Shura' #Divinecross is absent. SakaSuzuki will be in charge of the polls and stuff. I vote the 13-year-old Shura! #Well, since I've got the time, I also vote Shura! November '10 *'Hokkan' #It's pretty detailed and far more informative compared to the other three. Why not feature it? 2. - Yup, I agree, why not? 3. Konan is practically in need of information. It has organization, yes, but Hokkan is much more longer. So, why not feature Hokkan instead? Actually, I only come in this wiki monthly for the article poll...I say "I VOTE HOKKAN!" 4. The reasons above are totally reasonable. Hokkan is my favorite country. It has a unique climate and its own sober story, and they have very unique clothing and the terrain varies greatly. There are tribes, unlike Kutou/Konan/Sairou. Again, it's the most informative and organized Location article. It's a Fushigi Yuugi staple and a must-be featured. *'Konan' Don't know why I voted this. The following discussion is closed. Please do not modify it. Thank you. October '10 OVA 3:Eikoden 'Divinecross - '''Very informative, long, organized. '''SakaSuzuki - '''Organized, that's right. It's a must-be featured article. It's also right since the 3rd OVA is even liked more and talked about more than the series itself. '''Xion777 - yUP. '''iT HASN'T been featured yet. '''HaagasuxTegu - '''I think it's nice, it's detailed. I'll see if I can add more information in it, though it's almost complete. September '10 Taiitsukun *SakaSuzuki vote: I just want Taiitsukun to be featured so those who read the main page will laugh and freak out. Her article is the most informative . And also I ended up laughing. The quality of the article is very nice and can be considered on of the most informative and perfect articles of this wiki. However, it's just something, and this wiki is also meant to make you laugh, anyway. August '10 Suzaku Hi Den (featured) *First Vote is me, the admin, Divinecross. I want it to be featured because only a few people know about the light novels. *Second Vote is Xion777- I also agree with Diviinecross. I read the novel itself and it was very nice- and the article was very exact and precise. And informative, to add. '''This is SakaSuzuki, please note that this article is featured for August. ' Tamahome *First Vote is Haliburton817. This editor has no knowledge about the story, just a random vote. Category:Index